


That's What I Think

by Guinevak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Conversations, Childhood, Drabble, F/M, Healing, Important Reminders, Jyn being Jyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Bodhi's not sure where this is going.





	That's What I Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



“I had a stormtrooper doll when I was a kid,” Jyn says into the tangle she’s made of Bodhi’s hair. 

He laughs, startled. “You?”

“I was real little. Someone gave him to me.” She thinks she knows. Can almost remember the condescending smile directed through her. She snuggles closer. “My mother hated it.”

“I can understand that,” almost inaudibly.

Jyn breathes deep, pulling out the memory like a splinter. “Papa just said to play with him responsibly.”

“Did you?”

“Mostly,” she says with perfect truth, “he was always trying to defect.”

To her triumph, Bodhi rolls over and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to @TiamatsChild for her A+ Jyn headcanons


End file.
